


Victor...

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Revenge, Stalker, alternate for episode 8, given all the rumours Chris is going to stir up trouble, quick fic, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: When Chris takes into too far in Russia Victor loses his shit!





	1. Chapter 1

*  
"Chris!! This isn't funny anymore!  
The hold around Yuri's neck didn't loosen and Yuri was forced to realise Chris was deadly serious.  
"The whole world is crying for Victors return! You can't keep him for yourself!"  
Chris squeezed tighter, Yuri couldn't even breath now. He struggled trying to get free.   
Fuck Chris was stronger than he looked.

"Why is he so hung up on you? I'm obvious the better choice! You're nothing but a talentless hack!"   
Yuri tried to hold onto consciousness but the edges of his visions was starting to grey.   
He used the last of his strength to kick out, landing a hard blow against Chris's shin.  
Chris yelped, momentarily letting go of Yuri. 

Sliding to the ground Yuri clutched at his tender neck. What the fuck was Chris's problem... 

*  
Arriving in Russia Yuri had been excited. Things between him and Victor had only been getting better and better, especially since their kiss! He'd been all smiles holding proudly onto Victors hand, that was until Chris started causing trouble. 

Chris hadn't bothered to hide his open hostility at all. It hurt and confused Yuri, they hadn't been the best of friends but they had at least been civil. He knew Chris had been less than impressed when he'd beaten him by placing second but that was on the ice, there was no need to bring the petty squabble off.

When Chris had asked to talk to him Yuri had been hoping that meant Chris had finally realised how much of an arse he'd been. But that hadn't been the case.

Almost as soon as they'd entered the bathroom Chris had slammed him up against the wall, talking over and over how Victor was supposed to be his. 

This was what led us to our current situation.

Laying against the wall Yuri tried to catch his breath. His chest was burning and it hurt to swallow. His eyes shone with unshed tears. Was it so wrong for him to fall for Victor? 

He tried to focus on Chris's tall form but everything was blurry without his glasses. When Chris pulled him up and pinned him to the wall he shut his eyes. He wanted to scream but his throats was too tender. Silently he let out a scream for Victor.

Chris was pressing his full weight up against Yuri, one knee had found its was between Yuri's legs and was grinding up his crotch, Yuri was disgusted. If he listened carefully he could hear Chris muttering about showing him the technique that made Victor so crazy for him.

A rough hand tugged at the top of Yuri's pants and he let out a half sob. He didn't want this.

Chris all but tore his pants down and Yuri's face burned from embarrassment. Where was Victor? Surely Victor would save him.

His mouth fell open in a silent scream as Chris's fingers assaulted his arse. The pain was like nothing he'd experienced and his stomach rolled. He bit down hard on his lip trying to swallow down the bile.

He tried to ignore Chris's panting but it echoed in his ears.

Chris's hold loosened for a second and Yuri hear the rustling of the fabric. Oh god! If Chris went at further there was no way Yuri would ever be able to forgive him.

Yuri's whole body was trembling, tears were falling freely. Things weren't supposed to be like this!

With a harsh grunt Chris thrust in. Yuri's eyes went wide, he could smell blood. 

Chris started to rock back and forth completely mercilessly. His grunts filled the small stall. It didn't take long until Yuri felt him shudder and heard Chris's long groan.   
Pulling out Chris watched as Yuri fell to the ground reaching in his pocket he pulled out a few bills and let them fall on Yuri's crumpled form.   
"Victor is mine!..."  
With those words he straightened himself up and left.

Yuri couldn't move even if he wanted. The inside of his thighs were sticky and his arse hurt so badly. He stomach revolted and he vomited hard. 

He couldn't believe things had come to this. He himself had admitted he wanted the world to hate him for taking Victor away, but he'd never thought in a million years it would be like this.

He couldn't move even if he'd wanted to. Instead he tried to curl into a ball. Maybe if he was quiet no one would find him.

*  
Victor was worried. Both Chris and Yuri had gone missing but now Chris was back and Yuri wasn't. He frowned.  
He'd been less than impressed by Chris's attitude, in fact he was certain everyone was. Phichit had mentioned that he'd seen Yuri walking off with Chris before but hadn't seemed overly concerned about it.

Wandering around was getting him nowhere.  
"Yuri!"  
He knew he wasn't going to get a reply but he was frustrated!  
Angrily he stalked down the hall way, sticking his head in each room along the way.

The last room off the corridor was the bathroom. Pushing the door open he sniffed the air. It smelt like stale sweat and blood. Pushing open each of the cubicle doors he hadn't really been expecting to find Yuri.   
Pushing open the last door his heart broke. Yuri was a complete mess.   
Stepping inside he locked the door before kneeling down next to his boyfriend.  
"Yuri...?" He reached a hand out and gently shook the younger mans shoulder. Yuri jumped from the unexpected contact.  
"Victor...?"  
Yuri's face crumpled and rough sobs fell from his lips. Ignoring the vomit Victor kneeled down and pulled him close to his chest. As he held his lover he rubbed him back gently trying to sooth him. Victor had never been so furious in his life.  
How dare they do this to Yuri. His Yuri!   
"Yuri..." his tone was soft and wasn't sure if Yuri could even hear him.   
Looking his lover over he was disgusted, bruises covered his delicate hips and Victor could see what looked like blood between his thighs. He'd known the second he'd pushed the door open what had happened here. What he didn't know was who or why... well he had a fair idea who...  
Yuri's stopped sobbing and Victor gently pushed him back to look down at his face. His eyes were wide and unseeing.  
"Yuri...?"  
He shook Yuri's shoulders again. No response.  
Fuck.   
Pulling up Yuri's ruined pants he tried to give his boyfriend some dignity and as he scooped him up into his arms it was like Yuri didn't even register.

*  
Gently as he could Victor had carried Yuri out to the taxi rack. He'd used his jacket to cover the Yuri and he tried to act normal as he gave the driver their hotels address.

When they'd arrived he'd all but thrown the money at the cabbie before pulling Yuri out the back. He was still silent, his eyes still wide and unseeing and Victor didn't know what to do.

It seemed to take forever before they were safely locked in Victors hotel room. 

Sitting Yuri down Victor slowly stripped his clothes off. Wincing at the sight before him. He swallowed back the nausea. 

"Yuri...? Hey can you hear me...?" He reached out cupping Yuri's face. Never in his life had he found something he wanted to protect as much he wanted to protect Yuri.

Stripping himself off he picked up Yuri again, carrying him over and placing him on the shower floor. Slowly turning the taps he adjusted the water until it was a good temperature. 

Yuri let out a shaky gasp. Victor was immediately down at his level.  
"Yuri..."  
Yuri blinked in confusion and then his look turned to fear. A strangled howl filled the shower.  
"It's ok now... I've got you... no ones going to hurt you..."  
Yuri continued to sob.   
"Yuri... hey... it's just us baby, come on let's get you clean..."

Ignoring the pain he felt Victor started cleaning Yuri's abused body. He avoided touching Yuri's groin area, instead leaving the soap bubbles to pool down there. He'd need to check the damage but he didn't know how to tell Yuri that.

When he'd finished washing Yuri he gave himself a quick rinse. Turning off the water he slipped his arm around Yuri's waist helping him up. Almost immediately Yuri's legs gave out and Victor nearly ended up on his arse. He knew Yuri was hurting but he couldn't risk carrying him given how slippery the tiled floor way.

With a whole lot of effort he supported him over to the bed, gently sitting him down on the edge. Yuri let out a pained moan. Carefully Victor started to dry him down. Yuri was shaking.

"Yuri... I need to have a look ok... make sure your alright..."  
Yuri paled even further, his eyes impossibly wide.  
"N...no... please... please don't look..." his voice was gravelly and Victor could see the bruising starting to appear on his lovers neck. He was going to fucking murder Chris.

"Yuri..." he soothed trying to calm him down   
"I have to... I have to make sure he hadn't done any major damage... you trust me don't you..." playing the trust card was risky but he was rewarded with a hesitant nod from Yuri, helping him he moved Yuri so he was laying on his stomach in the middle of the bed.   
He kept talking to Yuri the whole time, not even sure what was coming out his mouth. He just wanted to make sure Yuri knew it was him and he was safe.

Gently he nudged Yuri's thighs apart. He watched as Yuri buried his face in the nearest pillow, clearly embarrassed.  
Spreading Yuri's cheeks he bit back the cry of disgust that wanted to escape. His boyfriend had been torn pretty badly, fresh blood was still dribbling out in spots. He wanted to take Yuri to hospital but he knew Yuri wouldn't let him.

He could feel Yuri shaking and he felt guilty. He knew this would destroy Yuri. All he could think of was killing Chris and dumping his body in the trash... well he didn't know for sure it was Chris but it seemed most likely. 

Moving back away from Yuri Victor went and rummaged through the small first aid kit in the bathroom. Pulling out the sleeping pills and pain killers. Yuri's body was in shut down, and no doubt his mind was replaying whatever had happened over and over. Popping out the pills he moved over to the mini fridge and fished out a bottle of water. 

Helping Yuri roll over Victor tucked him in under the covers before handing him the medication, Yuri downed it without even looking.

Victor settled down next to Yuri and pulled him close, intertwining their fingers he tried to ignore how desperately Yuri gripped his hand. Neither of them spoke and soon Yuri's eyes started to drift closed.

Moving back to the mini fridge Victor fished out an ice pack. Given the fact Yuri had been half strangled there would soon be swelling. Wrapping the ice pack the best he could he laid it over his loves throat.  
He then set about getting dressed. He picked an all black outfit to fit with his mood. The final thing he did was hunt out Yuri's phone.

Scrolling through Yuri's contacts he pulled up Chris's name and sent him a short message, asking him to meet him(Yuri) in half an hour down in the hotel bar.

He pressed a kiss to Yuri's forehead and headed out.

*  
Chris was excited. More than excited. Yuri had messaged him but it had been Victor who sat there waiting. Not a trace of that Japanese fool in sight.   
Standing up Victor had greeted him with a broad smile and Chris felt his heart skip. Victor would be his!

Sitting down Chris watched Victors every move. There was no way the Russian couldn't know the effect he was having on him. As the night went on Chris grew more and more intoxicated. He and Victor were going shot for shot, giggling and laughing over everything.

Standing up suddenly Victor grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat, a sneaky smile played on his lips and Chris could feel himself growing hard.  
He followed obediently as Victor led him into the toilets and locked the door behind them. Inside he laughed at himself about how this would be the second time he'd be getting some in a bathroom today.

Victor leant over breathing heavily into his ear. His eyes half rolled and he groaned, anxious to touch the Russian.  
"I didn't Thankyou for what you did this afternoon did I?" Chris's eyes went wide as Victor pressed a kiss to his lips.  
Chris grabbed him pulling him as close as he could, desperately kissing Victor back.  
"I told him you wanted me! I told him but he wouldn't listen..."  
"He can be a little stupid like that..." Victor purred back.  
Victor wriggled back out his grasp and Chris gulped. He wanted to hurry up and buried inside the man he loved so much.  
"Get on your knees for me Chris?" What Victor wanted Victor got. Chris sunk to his knees.  
He didn't expect the knee to the nose at all.  
He roared from the pain, half falling backwards. What was going on? Wasn't Victor happy?   
His eyes were filled with tears and he didn't see the harsh stomp coming. All the felt was the pain that shot through his knee. His hands fled from his nose to his knees trying to protect himself from Victors onslaught. Victor didn't seem to care as he stomped down onto his fingers  
"Victor...?"  
He felt Victor spit on his face and he started to cry.  
"The only reason you aren't dead is because I don't want to leave Yuri's side. He wouldn't want to date a murderer... but if you come near him again I will fucking gut you!"  
Chris heard the door unlock and felt Victor move away. He was so confused. Why didn't Victor love him? 

*  
Slipping back into the hotel room Victor stripped and showered. It had felt revolting touching Chris, his skin was still crawling. Finishing he dried quickly and dressed in his pyjama bottoms before sliding into bed and snuggling into Yuri.  
No one was ever going to touch his boyfriend again.


	2. 2

***  
The next day Yuri was acting scarily normal. He'd already awoken and showered before Victor. Victor would have thought it was all a dream if not for the bruising on his boyfriends skin.

Victor didn't know what to do. He was afraid saying something would break the walls Yuri was trying so desperately to hold in place. 

Slipping out the bed he disappeared into the bathroom. Standing under the hot water he tried to plan his next step. He already knew he didn't want Yuri to compete but he also knew he couldn't tell Yuri that.

Sighing he turned the taps off before stepping out.   
Looking at his reflection he felt like he was staring at stranger. Dark bangs stood out harshly against his fair skin. His hair hung limply and he'd seemed to age 10 years over night. Frustrated he rubbed his face harshly.

Yuri was sitting quietly reading something on his phone, occasionally he'd cough though causing Victor to wince. 

He paid Victor no mind as the Russian dressed. 

Yuri let out a low gasping groan and Victor rushed to his side. Kneeling down next to him Victor placed his hand on Yuri's knee squeezing gently. Yuri jumped from the contact but didn't pull away.

His eyes were wide so Victor pried his phone out of his hands. Chris had posted a selfie. Victor scolded himself mentally.

The photo hand hundreds of comments from concerned fans, even those swearing on revenge to who ever hurt their "baby"  
"Victor what did you do...?"

Victor jumped from the guilt. He knew that he couldn't keep Chris away from Yuri but he still had hoped he'd had more time to plan some form of intervention.

"Yuri, I gave him a lesson that he won't soon forget..."  
"You had no right..." Yuri was trying to sound angry but with his gravelly voice Victor found it kind of sexy instead.

"Yuri! How could I no! He's lucky I didn't kill him!"  
Yuri stood up causing Victor to fall backwards.  
"Yuri?"  
"I don't want to talk to you right now..."  
Snatching his phone back Yuri strode over to the door  
"Yuri! He fucking raped you!" Victor knew it was a dirty card to play but he was so angry. At Chris, at Yuri but mostly at himself.  
"Victor don't... I can't..." opening the door Yuri fled.

*  
Things were still awkward arriving at the rink. Yuri was barely talking with me. Instead he kept nervously playing with the scarf I'd make him put on to cover the bruising.

Excusing himself he disappeared to talk to the other skaters.

*  
Yuri tried hard to laugh and smile, he'd told them all he had a cold and that's also why he was wearing a scarf. They brought it without asking in questions.

Yuri didn't run into Chris until just before he was about to compete. Victor automatically stepped forward placing himself between the two.

Chris had opened to his mouth to make some stupid comment but Yuri pushed past Victor and strode straight past him like it was nothing.

Nervously Victor ran behind. 

Watching Yuri skate out onto the ice Victor was confused. A smile ghosted Yuri's lips, which was the last thing he expected.

As Yuri skated he tried to pour out all the love he felt for Victor. He knew Victor had acted, doing what he felt best. So in someway it was romantic but what Yuri had planned would hurt Chris even more.

He cleared his mind and concentrated on all the small things he loved about Victor. He couldn't stop the smile forming. Even though his body throbbed and a more than a few of the moment made him want to cry in pain, he kept skating. Determined to rub it in Chris face.

He'd landed all his jumps and hadn't even over rotated once. It was funny that every time Chris thought he'd hurt him he somehow rose higher.

Skating over he tumbled into Victors arms. He couldn't stand much longer and Victor knew it. His arm automatically wrapped around Yuri's waist, taking most of his weight.

*  
Yuri had once again placed on the podium and Victor was ecstatic. But despite everything he was more concerned about Yuri.

Even though the was safely now tucked into bed his fever had spiked. Victor was also certain that his throats had started to swell again, due to the harshness and shallowness of his breaths.

He wanted to take Yuri to hospital but he also knew that his country was more than a little homophobic.  
Even if Yuri was a rape victim there was a high chance they would still show prejudice toward him.

Stripping down Yuri, Victor had been forced to swallow the disgust he felt. His hips were now blooming bright purple and there had been blood on the insides of his thighs. Victor feared infection would be setting in.

He wanted to hurry up and take Yuri back to Japan. He had had so many plans for his boyfriend. So many places to take him and show him... but Chris had ruined that.

*  
Victor stayed up all night to nurse Yuri's fever. He'd had to slip out to the nearest pharmacy for antibacterial ointment. Even that had left him feeling guilty.

All he wanted to be beside Yuri.

He had to wake up Yuri to tell him he needed to check the damage and apply the ointment.

The area was red and inflamed, Victor cringed. He had no idea how Yuri had been able to skate in that condition. 

Yuri whimpered as Victor gently wiped away the blood. He knew how embarrassed Yuri must be feeling but he tried to complete his task as fast and as painlessly as possible.

Redressing Yuri he carefully helped him back into a comfortable position. Quiet tears were falling from his beautiful chocolate eyes. 

Sliding in next to him Victor pulled him up close. He wanted Yuri to cry, to be angry or to even hit him, he couldn't take it.

He'd watched Yuri grow and evolve so much and he hated to think how far this would set him back.

*  
Victor didn't sleep much that night. It was well into morning by the time Yuri's fever finally broke and he was confident enough to give into his tiredness. Sliding back the covers he slid in next to his sweat drenched lover. He felt Yuri tense for a moment before relaxing back against him.

*  
When Yuri woke he hadn't expected Victor to be snuggled into him. His whole body felt gross and he desperately wanted to shower. But he didn't want to wake Victor.

Yuri didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone as kind as Victor. To him he'd always seemed so cool and distant so he still wasn't completely sure how to act when Victor was being so loving. Tears started to well and Yuri finally slid from Victors grasp.

Padding across the carpet he made his way into the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror he turned to examine the bruising on his hips. He'd always felt ugly and disgusting but this was a whole new level. Gently his fingers went to his throat. He still couldn't really believe what Chris had done. 

Chris had always been handsy. He seemed totally at ease making everyone around him uncomfortable with his perverted sense of humour. Even so Yuri had trusted him.

Pulling his finger tips back Yuri placed his hand over the marks Chris had made squeezing experimentally. He watched as his face started to turn red and when he couldn't take it anymore he pulled back. Maybe Chris was right about everything. He wasn't special. He wasn't good enough for Victor. He'd tried so hard to deny what he felt initially. 

Stepping into the shower he fiddled with the taps, turning the hot to as high as he could handle it. His skin crawled like Chris was touching him all over again. He let out a choked sob and sank to his knees, ignoring the pain that flared from his arse.

Blindly reaching up he felt for the soap, knocking it down before he could actually grab it.

Taking it be scrubbed his skin until it started to hurt. He scrubbed extra hard along the insides of his thighs and over groin area. His fingers ran over his tender hole and he let out a louder sob. Disgusted he pushed his own fingers harshly inside. It still felt like Chris's semen was inside of him. Logically he knew it wasn't but he was verging hysteria so logic was long gone. 

He could feel the damage he was doing, smell the blood from the wounds reopening. He would have kept clawing at his insides if Victor hadn't grabbed his hand and pulled him against him. 

He sat there for a long time sobbing. His throat was so sore and he wanted to disappear down the drain like the hot water did. Not caring that his pyjama bottoms were getting soaked Victor held him until he couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm...s-sorry..." he sobbed over and over. He felt like he'd betrayed Victor, that he was dirty and that he'd even deserved what had happened to him. It would have been better if Victor had left with Yurio. Yurio wouldn't have betrayed him like Yuri had.

Victor could almost hear Yuri's thoughts. He'd realised what Yuri was trying to do and could imaging how much more damaged his lover had done to himself.   
Letting go of Yuri he pulled a towel off the rack. He was glad room service had been because otherwise there wouldn't have been any towels let.

Pulling Yuri up he wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist before turn the taps off. He ignores his own soaked pants for the moment. 

Yuri was still repeating he was sorry as Victor carried him to the bed. He dried his lover the best he could before getting Yuri to lay down on his stomach.

Grabbing the ointment off the night stand he braced himself before gently spreading Yuri's arse. The kid had done some damage. Carefully and lightly he covered the area with the cream.

Yuri had finally stopped talking but his whole body was still shaking. 

A knock on the door broke the moment. Yuri looked terrified and Victor pulled the sheets over him to give him some privacy.  
Opening the door he promptly slammed it shut again.  
Yuri was watching him but he didn't trust himself to say anything. Fucking Chris showing up at a time like this.

He heard the door handle creak as Chris pushed it open. He scolded himself for not relocking it.

"Get out!" Victor finally snapped bellowing at Chris, Yuri let out a whimper and Victor immediately regretted it.

Looking at Chris Victor was quiet proud of his work. His nose was discoloured and large bruises had spread across both eyes. The way he held himself told Victor that he was still feeling the effects loud and clear. He couldn't help but smirk. 

"How is Yuri...?" Victor couldn't believe his ears. Chris had no fucking right.

"How does he fucking look!" Victory was so angry and not thinking clearly, storming over he ripped the sheets back, showing off Yuri's bruised body. Yuri started sobbing, gasping like he couldn't catch his breath.

"You fucking did this to him and now you ask how he is? What the fuck did he ever do to you?" Chris's gaze shifted to his feet and he squirmed clearly uncomfortably.

"Victor you don't understand!"  
Victor braced himself, but Yuri's coughing stopped Chris from continuing.

Sitting next to Yuri he helped him sit up. He knew Chris would be able to see Yuri's neck clearly now. Slowly he rubbed Yuri's back trying to calm him down. 

"Victor..."  
"Didn't I tell you to get out!" His words sharp like needles.

He pulled Yuri's face to his chest, covering the lower half of him with the top sheet.

"Victor I never wanted to do this..."  
"If you didn't want to do this than why? Why him!"  
"Because he took you away. He knew it was a sin to keep you to himself and yet he did. Flaunting it in front of anyone and everyone! Don't you see how wrong it is! You should be on the ice... not someone like him. You..."

Victor let out a hollow laugh and Chris jumped.  
"You should be with me! By my side not with him!"

Letting go of Yuri he ignored the hand Yuri raised to stop him, swiftly he closed the distance shoving Chris back until he hit the door.  
"For that... for that you would do this to him! I'm so fucking disappointed and disgusted with you! Yuri thought you were his friend! Friends don't do this to other friends!"  
His face was right up in front of Chris's as he yelled at him. Reaching out Chris grasped Victors chin and kissed him.  
Disgusted Victor pushed him back again, smiling as Chris's body made an audible thud.

"Enough! Chris leave."  
"But..."  
"But nothing. You are dead to me."  
Reaching past Chris he pulled in the door handle so Chris was forced so stumble. Finally Chris left, throwing back a comment to Yuri over his shoulder  
"You know this is a sin!"

Victor once again slammed the door. Making sure to lock it properly this time.

Yuri was sitting on the bed. He'd stopped crying and was instead just staring again.  
Victor slid himself in between Yuri and the bed head before pulling Yuri to his chest.  
Yuri didn't make any signs that he'd even noticed Victor was there.  
"Yuri don't listen to him... he doesn't know what he's talking about"

"I think I want to go to sleep now Victor. Pushing away Victor saw Yuri wince as he retreated under the covers and as far away from Victor as he could get, yet still remain on the bed.

He knew Yuri was tired and probably grumpy because he was also hungry. He couldn't remember when either of them last ate. Giving Yuri the space he needed he finally changed out of his damp pyjamas and went to hunt down some food.

*  
Yuri was having a nightmare when Victor returned. He nearly dropped the food, tripping over his own feet trying to get to him.  
After a few seconds of shaking he was finally greeted by sleepy chocolate eyes.  
"Hey... you ok?"

Yuri nodded slowly.  
"You need to have something to eat... I'm a pretty bad boyfriend I forgot all about food!"  
Victor didn't miss the worried way Yuri had bitten his lip at the word "boyfriend"  
Sliding back off the bed he grabbed the bag of food and bottles of water off the table.

It wasn't much only soup but Victor hadn't known if Yuri had much of an appetite or if he could even swallow harder foods. Yuri took the plastic take away bowl carefully. Victor watched as he opened it and stirred it cautiously before taking a spoonful.

He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he felt himself let out a sigh of relief. He turned his concentration back to his own food so Yuri wouldn't feel uncomfortable eating. The soup was a little bland but it was warm. He ate mechanically. Thoughts swirling in circles.

He wanted Chris banned from skating, but to pursue that would mean exposing the truth of what had happened and there's no way Yuri would be ok with that. But it all felt so wrong that Yuri was suffering so badly while Chris seemed so fine with things.

He was still lost in thought when he felt Yuri shake him, apparently he was done with the soup.

Victor placed the rubbish on the floor before laying down. He chose to lay at his side so he could watch Yuri face to face. It seemed like Yuri wanted to say something so Victor gently prodded  
"Hey... what's on your mind?"  
Yuri but his lip shaking his head.

"He'd right... he told me before it was all my fault and he's right..."  
Victor went to reach for Yuri's hand but Yuri pulled it away.

"I thought I wouldn't care if the whole world hated me, as long as you stayed by my side that was enough for me... I deserved his... Chris was right..."

Victor felt his heart shatter. What was he supposed to say to that?  
He reached out again this time ignoring Yuri's wishes and took his hand.

"Yuri. If I hadn't come into your life none of this would have happened. You would be skating and I would still feel like a soulless doll. When I hear you talk like that you have no idea what it does to me. Please I don't know what to say, I can only tell you that I'm sorry I wasn't by your side when you needed me the most..."  
Yuri started to protest but Victor cut him off  
"I know we have only been dating a short time. I know it and I have still fallen so hard for you that it scares me. Even this thing with Chris had driven home how much I need you..."

Yuri shifted slightly forward closing the gap  
"I feel so dirty Victor. I can't get the feeling of him off my skin. Every time it feels like I'm cheating on you, and I don't know how to make it go away..."

Victor shook his head.

"If I had a magic spell to fix this I would, but I don't. I don't regret hurting Chris. But watching you skate. That was a much better way to break him ego. Watching how strong you are... I have no words for it"

Yuri blushed slightly  
"Yuri I want to kiss you... would that be ok?"  
Yuri frowned but didn't object so Victor leant in, gently pressing his lips to Yuri's. It wasn't rough or desperate it was just a simple kiss to show Yuri he wasn't going anywhere.

"Victor..."  
"Come now, you need to sleep more. I can't promise things will get better right away, but I promise this time I won't ever leave your side. Even when you get sick of me I'll still be there. Ok?"

Closing his eyes Yuri nodded and Victor pulled him in tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I wasn't going to give this a second chapter but I went ahead and tried.  
> I'm not sure if I'm really happy with it or not.
> 
> My poor Yuri!! He and Victor should just run away and elope already!
> 
> Ps: if you can't tell I don't love Chris that much. Idk he just irritates me lol. I hope he get smacked in the face or something...


End file.
